Claus F. Lester
Claus F. Lester, in Japan als Klarth F. Lester bekannt, ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Phantasia. Persönlichkeit Claus ist sehr enthusiastisch, was seine Forschungen angeht, und auch von sich überzeugt. Leuten gegenüber, die er nicht kennt, ist er eher harsch und unfreundlich; so schickt er zum Beispiel Mint fort, als diese zugibt, dass sie kein Geld hat, nachdem er gefragt hat, ob sie magischen Unterricht möchte und sie dann auf Milard verwiesen hat. Wenn er sich so benimmt, ist es oft Milard, die ihn dann zu Freundlichkeit zwingt. Ist Alkohol im Spiel, kann Claus sehr lebenslustig und redselig werden. Ansonsten ist er zwar nicht unbedingt schweigsam, aber eher der Ruhepol in der Heldengruppe. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Claus stammt aus Euclid, wo er seine eigene Schule, "Claus' Magisches Terrain", mit der Hilfe seiner Assistentin Milard führt. Er forscht bereits länger an der Technik der Beschwörungen, um mit Elementargeistern zu paktieren und ihre Kräfte für sich zu nutzen. Damit arbeitet er an seinem Traum, auch als Mensch dazu imstande zu sein, Magie anzuwenden. Die Beschwörungen kommen diesem Vorgang gleich. Er beneidete seit jeher Elfen und Halbelfen um ihre Gabe, Magie zu benutzen. Tales of Phantasia Vergangenheit Die Helden suchen Claus auf, nachdem Leonis aus Belladem sie nach Euclid schickt, um ihn aufzusuchen, weil er sich mit der Magie auskennt. Obwohl Claus sie zunächst abweist, überzeugt Milard ihn, sie zu begleiten und zu unterstützen. Claus sieht dies daraufhin auch als seine Chance, die Beschwörung weiter zu erforschen. thumb|left Claus ist derjenige, der mit den Elementargeistern paktiert und mit diesen Dhaos verletzen kann, gemeinsam mit Amber Klein, denn beide sind für diesen Zweck von Cress Albia und Mint Adenade aufgesucht worden. Für seine Pakte benötigt Claus die Paktringe, die die Helden unterwegs finden. Claus spielt zudem im Valhalla-Krieg eine größere Rolle, weil er von dem König in Midgards zum Captain eines Spezialtrupps ernannt wird und bei den Gesprächen der Taktiken der Armee dabei ist. Er wird von den anderen Captains als Neuling belächelt, ist aber wild entschlossen, ihnen zu beweisen, wie gut er ist. Nachdem sie Dhaos in seinem Schloss bezwingen und ihn zur Flucht zwingen, heilen die Helden den Weltenbaum Yggdrasill und suchen dann Thor auf, um mit der dortigen Zeitmaschine in die Gegenwart zu reisen. In Thor finden sie auch den Diamant-Paktring, der schließlich für den Pakt mit Origin nötig ist. Zukunft Gemeinsam mit den anderen bezwingt Claus den Dhaos in der Gegenwart und tötet ihn endgültig. Harrisson, ein Zeitreisender aus der Zukunft, holt Claus gemeinsam mit den anderen jedoch fünfzig Jahre in die Zukunft, ehe er und Amber in die Vergangenheit zurückkehren wollen. Dort muss Claus mit Volt paktieren, um die Ornitechs zu betreiben. Nachdem sie Dhaos auch in der Zukunft bezwingen konnten, kehren Claus und Amber in ihre Zeitperiode zurück. Claus tut dies in dem Wissen, die anderen vermutlich niemals wiederzusehen, da die menschliche Lebensspanne es ihm nicht ermöglicht. Über Origin behält Claus jedoch offensichtlich ein Auge auf seine Freunde. So bittet er Origin in Los geht's Amber zum Beispiel, Amber mehr als hundertfünfzig Jahre in der Zukunft Beine zu machen, weil sie faul geworden ist. 200px|thumb|Claus' Statusbild Wissenswertes *Im Gegensatz zu Sheena Fujibayashi, der Beschwörerin aus Tales of Symphonia, ist Claus beim Paktieren auf diverse Edelsteine angewiesen. Dafür ist er jedoch nicht nur auf Beschwörungsgeister beschränkt, sondern kann auch mit Dämonen aus dem Dämonium paktieren. *Es wird nie offiziell bekannt gegeben, wofür das F seines Namens steht. Es wird allerdings vermutet, dass sein Zweitname Fulein lautet. In dem nur in Japan erschienenen Spiel Tales of the World: Summoner's Lineage hat Claus einen Nachfahren namens Fulein K. Lester, von dem wiederum spekuliert wird, dass dessen Zweitname Klarth lautet. *In einem Regal in Claus' magischem Terrain befindet sich eine Schatulle mit viel Geld darin. Als Cress dieses entdeckt, will Claus sich erklären, er findet aber unter Verlegenheit nicht die richtigen Worte, sodass nicht offenbart wird, wofür das Geld gedacht ist. *In Tales of Eternia, wo Claus als Clark bezeichnet wird, ist er der Aufseher der zweiten Quizrunde in der Mintche-Universität. **Außerdem hat er einen kleinen Auftritt in der Arena von Inferia City. Er sitzt zusammen mit Chester Burklight und Mint auf der Tribüne, wenn Reid Hershel gegen Amber und Cress kämpft. Charakterliste en:Claus F. Lester Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Claus F. Lester Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Phantasia